


Discounts

by Doves_Writing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bio batfam AU, Gen, Jason and Steph are best buds, Selina and Bruce are Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Doves_Writing
Summary: momoejaku  asked:"shit couples get 40% off??? hold my hand i’m getting that discount" JAY AND STEPH. They would absolutely do this for a discount. Cue fake flirting and over the top nicknames.-Tumblr Request





	Discounts

Stephanie grinned as she dragged Jason from the food court to the more shopping oriented part of the mall, Kiosks, Shops with funky music, the smells of perfumes.

And a rich as fuck Wayne who was distracted by scrolling through his phone, Brilliant day so far, and it was only going to get better.

He looked up and met her eyes, his eyebrow raising as he silently put his phone back in his pocket. Noting their sudden stop no doubt, he sighed “What are you planning Steph?”

No nonsense, totally got that from his mom “Oh nothing, just” she cut herself off with a giggle, pointing to a music shop with a sign in the window “Look there” she told him, getting great amusement from watching his eyes widen.

“Shit couples get 40% off?? Hold my hand I’m getting that discount” he said, shaking his jacket sleeve from her fingers and grabbing her hand, now he was the one tugging her around, and she was cracking up.

“But baaabbbeee what would the paparazzi say? I’m supposed to be dating Dick this week! That’s the cover story!” she whined over dramatically, they were all well used to this game. Watching the gossip magazines all clamor to cover the ‘dramatic revelation’ was fun.

She pulled herself forward so she was in stride besides him, tilting her head to look up at his face.

“Screw it; I want the world to know of our love! And if that means getting a few things as a benefit, then so be it my darling” she could tell by the wrinkles by his eyes that he was trying not to laugh as they walked into the store, both of them taking a step together, ready to play out the long con of ridiculous nicknames and over the top flirting and touching.

Meeting Tim back in middle school had been great, meeting the rest of the Wayne’s had been wonderful. But meeting Tim’s older brother Jason was possibly the best thing that came out of her defending Tim from those bullies way back in the day.

Yeah, this was pretty alright, and it didn’t feel weird, already they called each other wacky nicknames, already play flirted even in the privacy of the manor, already hung off of each other and gave each other random surprise hugs.

Having a best friend like Jason Thomas Wayne was the best, for dang sure.

* * *

 

“Are they finally dating after years of speculation? Maybe we’ll get answers soon”

Bruce let out a sigh and turned from his position in front of the T.V, his arms crossed and eyebrow quirked upwards, the questions clear in his eyes.

Jason grinned from his place at the entrance of the living room, bags hanging off shoulders and elbows and his right hand. Brand new forest green guitar held carefully in his left hand.

Stephanie was similarly burdened, only she balanced a purple keyboard across her arms, and was gratefully allowing a laughing Dick to help unload her and set her bags on the floor next to an old, worn, brown leather chair. Her chair for whenever she was over, which was often enough that she might as well have lived there.

“No”

“You don’t even know what we’re planning, Dad”

“I don’t care, you pulled the ‘date con’, and you’re not doing it”

Steph laughed, yeah, sure, like THAT would stop them, she grinned when she saw Tim coming down the stairs from behind them, twisting around and shaking her arms so the keyboard would jiggle, wordlessly his eyes widened and a grin spread across his lips, quickening his pace.

“Yes! Did Jay get his guitar?”

“Yep! We’re almost all set; just have to find a good mic for Cassie and we’ll be golden”

Selina giggled from the love seat, taking a sip from her cup of Tea “Timothy Alfred Wayne, Jason Thomas Wayne, Stephanie Brown. What are the three of you planning?” she asked, mirth filling her words and amusement covering her face, Stephanie appreciated she didn’t use her middle name, just that of the brothers.

Jason rolled his eyes “It’s not just the three of us mom, all of us are going to start a band and upload the songs we cover on YouTube” he told her, sighing in relief as Dick finally moved to take bags from him as he nodded in agreement.

“Dami’s idea and we all loved it so much we jumped on board. We’ve been gathering new instruments to really strike out since March of last year; I’m on singing duty with Cass, Tim’s on electric guitar, Jay’s on base, Babs and Steph’s are on keyboard, Damian’s on violin, and Duke’s still deciding, it’s just a fun little thing we’re interested in” the eldest explained, and by the end of it he was done unloading his younger brother and facing their father, arms crossed, grin on his face and eyebrow quirked.

This entire family looked so much alike when they quirked their eyebrows, it was kind of not even funny, but at the same time, absolutely hilarious.

* * *

 

Three weeks later and they were cowering in a fancy as hell restaurant as men in masks shot up the place. All of them had instincts driving them to act, to save these people, but they couldn’t because they were all done up in their civilian identities and had left their suits at the hotel.

Freaking fantastic, if only she could get a 40% discount on the amount of bullshit she’s experiencing.


End file.
